


Not Again

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Love Is A Hurricane [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes Who Bang?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Smut, Sorta cheating couple, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Prompt:She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady her hands."One last time," she whispered to herself.One. Last. Time.*****Prompt from SeleneU!





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



_“Hurricane Cersei is expected to make landfall this Saturday. Kingsland can expect a battery of rains and winds reaching up to two hundred miles an hour. Already, Hurricane Cersei has devastated cities in her path towards Kingsland, damaging at least ninety percent of the infrastructure in Dragonstone. . .”_

Well, shit, Brienne thought, shaking her head in dismay at the footage of a felled Dragonstone. The reporter stated he was standing on what used to be the Dragon Museum of Natural History and Art. The next footage rolled to a residential area with what remained of rooftops and houses scattered on the ground.

As she watched, the doorbell rang. The clock on the wall said it was ten a.m. _Right on time, as always_ , she thought, putting a package of soft-baked chocolate cookies in the bag and hurrying to answer the door.

“Brienne,” Jaime greeted her with a slight nod.

Blond with beautiful emerald eyes and chiseled features, with a perfect square jaw now shadowed in a scruffy, trimmed beard, Jaime Lannister was a handsome, head-turning man even in a worn gray t-shirt and faded jeans. Brienne glanced down at her blue plaid shirt and black leggings, knowing that she really looked like someone who would be on her knees cleaning the house all day while Jaime belonged in the cover of a magazine.

“Hey,” she said, gesturing him to come in. “Aeron is still getting ready. You’re not in a hurry or anything, are you?”

He smiled as he followed her inside the house. “No. I’m free for the day—”

“Aeron!” Brienne called out to their son. When he didn’t answer, she climbed up a few steps of the stairs. “Aeron, your dad is here!”

“Okay, Mom!”Aeron called back.

“Sorry about that,” Brienne told Jaime, joining him at the counter. “But he really is getting ready.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured her. He chuckled at the food packages she was packing. “Brie, I do have cookies and other treats in my place.”

“Yeah, but I won’t be here for a few days and I hate food to go to waste,” she said. “Would you like coffee?”

“Sure.”

She turned to pour him a cup when he put a hand on her shoulder. Her heart slammed inside her chest as he whispered, “I’ll get it.” Then just as quickly, his hand and voice was gone. She watched him take a mug out of the cupboard by the sink then reach for the pitcher from the coffeemaker.

Divorce was difficult for any couple but somehow, they had dodged the bullet. Perhaps because unlike most cases, their divorce was actually amicable. There were no screaming rows and ridiculous fights over who got the house or flying miles. It would always be heartbreaking, however, knowing that the person you thought would be at your side for the rest of your lives won’t be. That was brutal, knowing you will never be as integral in the next phase of your ex’s life like before. Brienne was the one to clean and bandage Jaime’s cuts and wounds when he was just starting out, the kiss she pressed on injured fingers leading to those fingers burying deep in her cunt and making her moan. Jaime was the one to pull her away from the desk when she had fallen asleep on books memorizing diseases. She would wake up, protesting she hadn’t worked hard enough. He kept her in bed by fucking her to wonderful, bone-deep exhaustion, forcing her to rest.

Their mistake was prioritizing their careers over marriage. Jaime’s construction company had been awarded national contracts. Brienne became chief resident. They refused to be bitter about the other’s success. Instead, they focused on being thankful that despite their neglect, Aeron had turned out great.

Brienne continued packing food while listening to the news. Jaime rejoined her, placing two mugs on the counter. She already had coffee but made a fresh brew in anticipation of his arrival. He loved coffee as much as she did. That was one thing they still shared, aside from their little boy.

Actually, they still shared a lot of things.

Having Jaime so close that she could smell the familiar spice of his aftershave was both a gift and a torture. She was reminded of what they had. She was also reminded of what they would have, if Aeron once again took his time.

Jaime sipped his coffee and groaned, “Fuck. This is still the best I’ve had, Brie.”

As he spoke, he slanted her a searing, emerald glance. Brienne hid her blush by bowing her head and resolutely concentrating on her task.

“Thanks for taking Aeron. I know it’s not your turn but the hospital suddenly stuck me with hurricane duty,” she said, hoping her voice wasn’t shaking. She slammed a bag of potato chips in the bag then suddenly headed for the sink. She stared out into the yard. The clear blue sky made it hard to believe that a hurricane would be whipping Kingsland in a few days.

“So you’ll be there the entire time?” Jaime asked, pushing his chair back. Brienne bit her lip as she listened to him approach her.

“Y-Yes,” she whispered as his arms circled her waist. When his lips brushed her nape, she sighed. _“Oh, Jaime.”_

He turned her around. It always amazed her how effortlessly he could move her when she was taller and bigger than him. Perhaps not so much taller but definitely bigger. Her eyes were limpid sapphires staring back at him as he caressed her, knowing just how and where to touch her to make her weak in the knees and light in the head.

“You’ll be safe in the hospital?”’He asked huskily, his fingers tucking in the waist band of her leggings and dragging them down her legs.

She nodded, swallowing. She gasped as he suddenly pressed her against the sink, its granite cool against her bare bottom, the denim covering his cock rough and warm against her cunt. “We shouldn’t,” she whispered hotly, taking his face in her large hands and kissing him hungrily on the mouth. “Not again, Jaime. Not again.”

“You always say that,” he whispered, kissing her back fiercely, his arms wrapping around her. She moaned against his tongue as he rubbed against her cunt, the hot bulge in his pants nudging her labia apart, grinding against her clit. Their kiss deepened as her leg rose to clamp around his thigh.

“Aeron. . .” she groaned, fighting for sense. “Jaime, he might see.”

Her protest was punctuated with full, smacking kisses on his lips before she pulled at his bottom with her teeth. As Jaime shuddered against her, he lifted her against the sink. She shrieked and he quickly pulled her down. “Too cold?”

“Yes—” her answer was lost as he turned her around, her back to his chest. She gripped the edge of the sink as Jaime’s hands went to her front. One snuck under her shirt to play with a nipple, plucking and pinching it until she gasped. The other slid between her thighs, fingers dipping in her soaked cunt before fucking her. Her head fell against his shoulder.

“ _Jaime, please_.” She moaned. “Oh, gods. Not again. Gods, Jaime.”

She couldn’t remember why they started fucking each other. It was an unnecessary complication yet they’ve never made the effort to stop it.

The first time was after they were interviewed in Aeron’s new school. Tension was her reason for letting Jaime drag her in the backseat and fucking her right there, in his car parked right in front of the school. As they looked for her panties, she told him this couldn’t happen again.

The second time, Jaime went to the house to pick up Aeron for their weekly movie night. She shoved him on the couch and blew him. Her mouth was still swollen and she was still swallowing his semen when they heard Aeron making his way downstairs. Jaime still wore the look of surprise and satisfaction when she saw them off. She didn’t know her reasons, only that she suddenly craved her ex’s cock and missed having him deep in her throat.

The third time happened on the same night. After Aeron was put to bed, Jaime and Brienne fell in each other’s arms. She groaned about wanting him, wanting him everywhere and inside her. They fucked until dawn, when it was absolutely time for Jaime to leave. She didn’t have time to shower for her next shift and spent the rest of the day smelling him on her skin and her cunt and thighs wet from their fucking.

They were making a huge mistake, she wailed to Jaime. He agreed. Both their arguments would have been convincing if their pants weren’t down to their ankles and his cock wasn’t pounding her cunt. Brienne was limping as she followed her son to her car parked across the street from Jaime’s apartment.

She didn’t know what to make of what they did. Was it an affair? But they never saw each other except when they switched parenting duties. Their calls involved only Aeron—“His allergies are really awful, I put his inhaler in the bag,” “’There’s a cartoon festival he wants to go but it’s on the night you’re supposed to have him.” There were no text messages where they checked on each other. No flowers. Nothing.

Yet every time they were in the same room, they were maddeningly ravenous for each other. Once or twice, Brienne had caught Jaime looking at her the way he did the first time they fucked when they were still dating—shortly after that, he told her he loved her. She would look away, get dressed. Perhaps the not knowing would drive others insane—she was, actually---but she knew that knowing what they were since they started fucking again would make her go off the rails. There was some comfort in being in limbo but it was also Seven Hells.

The last time, they would tell each other, emeralds and sapphires burning into each other’s before melting into a kiss. Think of Aeron. He might see. _This would hurt him._

Jaime fisted Brienne’s hair, forcing her head to the side to kiss her. As their swollen mouths clashed and plundered, he played with her breasts, squeezing the soft swells of flesh. Her hand worked blindly behind her, towards him, rubbing his cock through the seam of his jeans.

“Last time,” she whispered to herself although he heard her. She pulled her lips away, gasping at his rough palms on her breasts, down her stomach, her hips. Her fingers gripped the edge of the sink as his fingers fanned over her cunt. Her face reddened in embarrassment at the wet slosh of flesh when his fingers opened her labia. A long, calloused finger began to fuck her again. Her hips thrust against him, this time encountering warm flesh, rough curls, the eager jut of his erection.

With a hand gentle on her back, Jaime urged her to bend toward the sink. Her hold on the rim tightened when his cock rubbed up and down her slit, wetting itself some more with her honey. Then with a hand on her hip to keep her in place, he began to enter her.

She sobbed. _“Jaime.”_

He kissed her shoulder, seized her hips with one hand while his other arm wrapped around her waist. “Brienne.” His voice was shaking too.

When he was inside her, she wasn’t only reminded of how perfect fucking was between them. It was the knowledge that she was with the right man. Jaime who knew her better than anyone else, Jaime who had always accepted her as she was—gawkishly tall, utterly unattractive, awkward—Jaime the father of her son. The last time, she would say every time and he still fucked her. He always knew when she was lying.

She was glad he did.

But they were divorced. They shouldn’t be together at all.

Showing just how intimately he knew her, Jaime slapped a hand over her lips just before she cried out, muffling the sound of her release. She grunted and growled against his palm, her body writhing hard against him that a weaker man would be thrown off. He released his hold on her face, his hand joining the other at her waist as he fucked her, delaying his release until she finished her ride. As she neared the end, he groaned against her hair, followed by the familiar spill of his come.

Panting, she folded her arms, resting on her elbows now. Jaime dropped his head on her shoulder, his breath fanning the sweaty, flushed skin.

Brienne whimpered as Jaime pulled out. She listened to him zip up as she stared at the sky again, knowing that in a few hours it would darken and will not see the sun for a few days.

“Brie,” Jaime said softly. She turned and he was holding out her leggings to her. She blushed and took them. Before she could put them on, they heard Aeron running downstairs. Brienne gasped and ducked in the pantry, shutting the door behind her. She jumped in her pants then quickly let herself out.

The first one she saw was Jaime. There was no denying the yearning in his gaze.

She gulped and made the awful pretense of finishing packing up the snacks. Jaime sighed and sat down, sipping the coffee.

“I wish Mommy didn’t have to work,” Aeron announced as he entered the kitchen.

“Me too, little man. So we’ll just call her while she’s at work, alright?” Jaime told him.

Brienne smiled at Aeron. He was a beautiful boy of six with golden hair like Jaime’s, her blue eyes and her freckles. She dropped to her knees as he went to her, hugging him tightly. Then she got to her feet, carrying him in her arms.

“I’ll miss you, Mommy,” he said against her hair.

“I miss you already,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. Reluctantly, she set him down on the floor.

Jaime already had Aeron’s backpack on his shoulders, as well as the bag of snacks in his hands. “We’ll be calling you a lot.”

“Looking forward to it.”

They smiled at each other.

Aeron tugged at Jaime’s pants leg, telling him they should go. Jaime laughed and said, “Just let me finish my coffee, son. Your Mom’s is my favorite.”’

“Eww!” Aeron made a face. “I hate coffee!”

Brienne ruffled Aeron’s fine golden hair. Watching them, Jaime said, “Wait until you’re older, Aeron. When you find the right one for you, you’ll always like it.”

Her stomach fluttered as his true meaning sank in. Jaime looking at her after talking drove home the point. She blushed.

“Nah. Never!” And with that, Aeron ran out of the kitchen.

His parents looked after him before turning to each other. Brienne wrapped her arms around herself. “Jaime, we shouldn’t. . .it’s not. . .this really should be the last time.”

He shook his head. “We always say that. You more than me.”

She stared at him helplessly. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest but this time with dread.

“J-Jaime. . .please. There’s. . .”

“What?”

“There’s someone.”

She saw Jaime fall to pieces and hated herself for it. “It’s not—it’s the early stage but it’s not right to be fucking my ex-husband when there’s someone else.”

His eyes dimmed at the words _ex-husband._ Jaime took a deep breath. “You’re fucking him?” When she shook her head, he demanded, “Do you want to fuck him?”

“Gods, Jaime, I don’t know! I just. . what we’re doing. . .it’s just. . .see, I can’t even put it in words. I’m sorry. But. . .there’s a reason we divorced, right?”

“Everyday the reason becomes less clear, Brie.” He said. Then he sighed and looked like he wanted to kick himself. “Alright. Since you’re being honest, I might as well. There’s. . .someone.”

Brienne hugged herself tightly.

“Are you fucking her?”

“No.”

“Do you want to fuck her?”

His shoulders slumped. “I don’t know. We’ve only been out once.”

From the living room, Aeron called out, “Dad! Let’s go!”

Their revelations were a point of no return. Still, Brienne went to Jaime to hug him. His eyes flashed and he suddenly yanked her to his chest. The bag of snacks dropped unnoticed at their feet as their lips met in a furious, branding kiss. Brienne, remembering Aeron would see them, yanked Jaime behind a wall. She cupped his face firmly, coaxing his lips to open wide for their tongues to spar and taste.

Just as suddenly as they kissed, they stopped but continued holding each other.

“What are we going to do?” Brienne asked, cradling his face gently now.

Jaime kissed her on the lips. “Stop telling each other this is the last time, maybe?”

For some strange reason, she laughed. He laughed too.

“Oh, Jaime. Whatever point we’ve passed, we’re so far from it there’s no turning back.” She said, kissing him back.

“I won’t tell you how to live your life, Brie.”

“Good. I’ll never do it to you either.”

“But I think we have to accept there will be no last times with us.”

“We’re seeing other people.”

“I know. It’s shit.” Jaime leaned his forehead on her.

She nodded. They reluctantly let each other go.

Jaime picked up the bag from the floor and turned to leave. Brienne followed him. He opened the door, told Aeron to kiss Mommy goodbye. Brienne smiled and picked him up from the floor again to kiss them. “I love you,” she whispered before she set him down. Aeron grinned and took off running on the lawn to Jaime’s car.

She turned to Jaime. It was okay to kiss this time. And a kiss they had, a quick brush of the lips. She watched Jaime go to his car, wondering if she could ever be with another man. As for him and his girlfriend. . .did he think about that too?

He was right. They were in a shit situation.

As if a higher forced heard her, thunder suddenly boomed and shook the blue sky. Brienne jumped.

“Storm’s coming,” she murmured.

Jaime suddenly turned around. “Say, Brienne?”

“Yeah?”

He grinned. “You do make the best coffee in the world. It’s impossible to not come for it again and again. Keep the pot warm for me.”

She blushed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
